From Dark to light
by Negative Twenty-three
Summary: Just the beginning of a story... I need some help on this. Please help me. Rating should stay at K plus.
1. Chapter 1

"SOPHIA!" Somebody screamed. I longed to answer, but I had no voice. there was something on my mouth, which I couldn't see because I had no eyes. I felt myself begin to dissolve, until all that remained was a glowing red light, which suddenly swelled to temporarily blind me...

I awoke, covered in sweat. I sat bolt upright, and scrabbled for my glasses, and for my flashlight. I found my glasses first, and jammed them onto my face. I clicked on the light, carefully pointing it into every corner...

Nothing out of the ordinary... I felt a cooling breeze on my face, which was welcome after the heat that the fear had brought to my face. I sighed, cursing my paranoia.

"Get a grip, Sophia." I told myself. 'Nobody will find you here. You're safe. Remember, you have to be on the lookout, but not be too paranoid..." I looked up, and saw the open window.

Wait... I didn't open that last time I was awake! I gasped, and held my flashlight like a club, all my senses in hyperdrive. The sound of shoes behind me caused me to swing the flashlight at the noise. A cracking sound, a muffled curse, and the smell of something sickly sweet were the last things i felt before slipping into unconsousness...

I awoke in what seemed to be a small, black, jail cell. A cry of despair escaped me, and I buried my face in my hands. "Not again..." A guard had heard me, and hit the door of the cramped cell. "Shut up, demon child!" He snarled. I whimpered, feeling pathetic.

Yes. i am a demon. Worse, a demon hybrid! My father was a sinister demon, who took pride in the murder of others, both human and non-human. My mother was a tender soul, I suppose I had gotten my respect for the living from her, along with my jet-black hair and hazel eyes.

Apparently, Dad had gotten hypnotized by her beauty, and she came with him, possibly to make him kinder.

She failed.

A tear slipped down my face when I remembered. He had murdered her when he found out he had given birth to me. My mother, being smart, had hidden me earlier. Father had realized what he had done, and commited suicide, leaving me to die. I continued to quietly cry.

Eventually a tray was shoved in. I walked over, and sat on the floor. I ate, wishing for something to read. I noticed the guard reading, and I noticed a Mary Higgens Clark book lying at his feet. I timidly spoke up. "Um, excuse me, sir?" He glared at me over the top of his book. "What?" "Can i read the Mary Higgens Clark that you have next to your feet?" "No." "Okay." I sighed in defeat, and continued to eat.

When i finished, i picked up a rock, and began to scratch symbols on the wall. 10 minutes into this process, my eyes glazed over and I worked without thought. The guard eventually noticed. "Hey!" He shouted, startling me out of my working stupor. I dropped the rock, and looked at him.

"What?"

"What are you planning?"

"I don't even know what these symbols mean, much less be plotting escape! There's really no point, you'll just catch me again!" My voice rose to a hysterical shriek. I crawled into bed, and fell asleep, feeling less than happy.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to whispering. "Pst. You. girl! On the other side!" came a small whisper from a hole in the wall. I turned over, and put an eye to the hole. a bright red one stared back at me. I whispered a soft "What?" through the hole. "The guard's gone." "So? There's no way out..." "Oh, yes there is. I've been trying to escape for years. I'm a Moon Demon, by the way." I gasped softly. A moon Demon will gin and lose strength as the moon waxes and wanes. The demon will have tremendous power on the full moon and will turn mortal on the new moon. "I- I'm a hybrid." I admitted shyly. "Oh." Came the curt reply. My heart dropped into my chest. "I'm not like the others, who tend to rip themselves limb from limb. I am more controlled then that."

Hybrids were born afraid of everything, and eventually rip themselves limb from limb. Usually all that's left are their arms, and a chest. That concept scares me... "By the way, my name is Sophia." I added. "I'm called Mark." Came the reply. His voice had lost it's curt edge. 'I-I can't escape to save my life." "Have you ever tried?" "No- but I am good at surviving in the wilderness- living off the land." Came my shaky reply. The guard hammered on the doors of the cell next to me. "Stop communicating with the halfie!" He barked, as my heart gave a slight squeeze. Another name for a demon/human hybrid is a "Halfie" and it is taken as a horrible insult. I spoke up. "Why must you call me such a bad name?" I implored. "Because you are a monster." He replied sharply. I sighed. "I'm no monster, I can't hurt anyone!" "Explain the general's shattered nose, then." I opened my mouth to retort, and then shut it. He had trumped me, and I dislike being trumped. I got out of bed, and began to pace, trying to find something to do. Suddenly, as if some unknown force was demanding that I do so, I stopped, and faced one of the symbols on the wall. A sudden bold, and I placed a hand on it. "Myërakarah!" I shouted, and the symbol glowed white. A searing pain in my hand caused me to drop to the floor, in the fetal position. All the symbols that I had drawn suddenly lit up white, and he guard shouted in shock. "Dykírün!" I shrieked, and mentally wondered why these gibberish words held so much… Power. The symbols stopped glowing, and the pain eased. I glanced at my left hand, the one that had touched the symbol. The same symbol was imprinted on my palm, shining white. The guard opened up my door and grabbed me roughly by the arm, and began to drag me away, down the hall. I caught a glimpse of Mark, who gave me the thumbs up. I gave him a horrified look back, my expression giving away only to well what I was feeling. He threw me into a cell, only this time it looked more like an empty closet, and slammed the door. I realized I was in… Solitary confinement. I shuddered. Many tales were traded when I was about 6 by the foster home children about people who get shut up, and left to rot in insanity… I shook my head, dispelling these horrible thoughts. The walls were so flat; nothing could be chipped off of it. Another gibberish spell came to mind, ad I murmured it to my palm. "Derekan." It shined a bright white, and symbols FLEW from it, imprinting them on the wall. I yelled the word that caused them to glow- the activation word- "Myërakarah!" They glowed white, and those waves of power coursed through my body and soul. I sat down, content, and I realized something… "This power can keep me alive! I need neither food nor drink, not when such power exists, and I am the host!" I then stopped; startled about the way I had strung the words together. "What am I becoming? What's happening to me? 10 minutes ago, I would never have tried this! Why is this chaos going on?" I shrieked, my voice several octaves higher than normal. I sat down, with my head in my hands, and muttered "Dykírün." The symbols stopped glowing. I knocked on the door, and a female voice called out "What do you want?" "I was wondering… Will I ever be let out?" "No. No escape from these cells, halfie." That hurtful word again. A single tear rolled down my cheek, and landed on the symbol, which started to glow to life again. I gasped, and my hand started to drag me towards the wall! As soon as my trembling fingers brushed the solid concrete, the wall shattered silently. I stepped out, into a thankfully empty corridor. I started to run, when I remembered. Mark! He needed to escape with me! I turned on my heel, and ran into what I hoped was the right direction.

I was wrong.

I found the corridor, but turned down a passage that was crawling with guards. When the caught sight of me, I knew it was all over. I turned around, running down the hall. I randomly twisted and turned, until I wised up. I lost them for a few seconds at a sharp turn, and unlocked a heating duct. I scrambled into it, and barley shut the grate behind me when the came flooding in. I shoved my glasses up onto the bridge of my nose, and watched with wide eyes as they looked around. As their eyes passed over my heating duct, I had to swiftly back away. I turned as quietly as I could, and started to crawl to the corridor. I managed to get lost this time, and silently willed my glowing palm to life. I figured this could leave a residue, and I whispered "Jûkan." I left handprints as I crawled now. As I searched, I wondered how I could learn all these words. I didn't even know how they came to mind! Demons usually can't do this- Wait. I'm not a full demon, so maybe that has something to do with it!


End file.
